Redeviens toi même
by Prismiria
Summary: La guerre t'éloigne, je te perd...pour mieux te retrouver Severus! Un petit One shot, pendant un moment de tristesse, mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire.


**Cher Severus,**

 **La porte de tes cachots vient de claquer pour la deuxième fois ce jour, nous enchaînons disputes après disputes tu n'es plus le même depuis le début de la guerre.**

 _Je te vois encore courir après le danger_

 **Tu ne te lèves, ne vis plus que pour tes missions, même Dumbledore te voit plus que ton propre lit, que moi même. Chaque soir je me couche seule, chaque matin je me lève seule. Tu passes furtivement la nuit, m'embrasses sur le front et t'en va, pour un...deux...voire plusieurs jours, comment savoir tu ne me parles presque plus.**

 _redeviens toi même_

 _Je te vois encore courir après le danger_

 **Ton retour dans un triste état, il y a un mois, ne t'a pas suffit, comme si ce vil serpent ne t'avait pas assez emmené aux portes de la mort** **.**

De pire en pire,

Tes mains sont des armes,

 **Tu tues, tortures, traumatises pour son bon vouloir, tu n'as pas le choix mais tu t'éloignes un peu plus chaque jour..je te perd.**

 _Tu n'as plus de moralité_

 _Et tu t'en tire,_

 **Dumbledore est toujours là pour assurer tes arrières...c'est ce qu'il fait croire, il t'aide juste à t'enliser jours après jours, il signe ton arrêt de mort.**

 **Même tes yeux sont noirs de violence et de guerre,**

 _Tu repetes sans cesse que t'as plus rien a perdre_ ,

 **Il y a quelques minutes encore, je suis redevenu la miss je sais tout à tes yeux, ta rancoeur m'a prise à la gorge, tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne me mérites pas, que je ne dois pas faire parti de ta vie. Tu es égoïste, tu ne veux simplement rien à te reprocher si tu devrais mourir. Et moi dans tout ca? Nous?**

 _Et tu me fais peur car je ne veux pas penser,_

 _Que je pourrais te perdre .._

 **Chaque matin, je pleure j'angoisse jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçois de ta présence dans la grande salle, un jour tu ne seras peut être pas revenu, pour rassurer mon coeur**.

 _Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te detester,_

 _Ignorer tes problèmes,_

 **Lily est toujours dans ton coeur, tu t'en veux toujours mais tu n'y pouvais rien, même Harry a essayé de te le dire mais tu ne l'entend pas, c'est ce qui te rend esclave de cette guerre**.

 _Tu respire la haine, t'oublies de te respecter,_

 _Redeviens toi même._

 _Et même je ne peux pas te laisser te detester,_

 _Faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment,_

 **Tu es orgueilleux et froid, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'emporter, de t'en prendre à tout le monde, cette putain de guerre t'emporte sans t'en apercevoir.**

 _Le deal et le fight sont loins d'être tes alliés,_

 _Redeviens toi même_

 _Si tu sembles fort c'est pour cacher la tristesse,_

 _Et toute tes peurs,_

 **Les missions, les combats, les tortures tu ne fais plus de différence, bien ou mal? Mais tu te hais, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais occupe toi plutôt de toi.**

 _Et a chaque coup c'est toujours toi que tu blesses_

 _Dans ton coeur ,_

 _Souviens toi du temps où tu savais sourire,_

 _Ta brûlé tes ailes et tu brûles ton avenir,_

 **Chaque jours tu perds ton ame, tu te perd simplement on ne reconnait plus, je ne le supporte plus, il faudra que tu prennes une décision, je ne saurais le faire pour toi.**

 _Et ces marquent sur tes bras,_

 _Tu penses que je ne les voient pas,_

 **La marque te ronge chaque jour, ronge ton identité tu n'es pas celui que tu fait croire espionage ou trahison?, je sais que tu es un homme aimant fidèle et compréhensif.**

 _Et même je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer,_

 _Je veux que tu sache que moi je t'ai respecter_

 **La guerre s'est terminé, il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant, je me suis battu pour toi, on s'est battu pour toi car on sait que tu n'es pas comme eux, que tu es comme nous, tu as su reprendre le bon chemin**.

 _Je ne regrette rien je voulais te proteger_

 _Et j'espere au moins que ces mots pourront t'aider_

 _A redevenir un jour toi même.._

JE T'AIME HERMIONE.

* * *

 _Tu viens d'entrer dans ta classe de potion, je suis là assise à corriger les copies de tes cornichons que j'eduque depuis plusieurs semaines, je me lève contourne ton bureau. Tu as le visage fatigué de cette guerre inutile et de ton emprisonnement à Azkaban d'où tu es sortit tôt ce matin, cette guerre qui a faillit t'éloigner de moi. Mais dans le plus profond de mon coeur et de mon corps tu étais toujours là. Tu me regardes dans les yeux puis mon ventre, rond de plus de quatre mois, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, tu ne dors plus avec moi depuis la conception de notre fils. Tu as dans tes mains ce courrier que je t'ai envoyé où toutes mes peurs et mes sentiments y sont gravés._

 _Soudain, tu remontes l'allée rapidement, trop rapidement tu m'enlaces et me soulèves, tu membrasses._

« Je ne te quitterai plus petit ange»

« Je compte bien Severus».

L'attente de te voir revenir fut longue, mais le bonheur que je lis maintenant sur ton visage est la rancon de ma guerre.

Chanson Jena lee, redeviens toi même. 


End file.
